Calor de emergencia
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Tras el último juicio en el Reino de Khura'in, Phoenix y Miles pasan la última noche juntos en el Templo Tempul antes de regresar a Los Ángeles. Cuando el avión privado aterriza de vuelta en América, Phoenix le confiesa lo que tuvo en mente durante todo el juicio, cuando la condena a muerte pendía sobre su cabeza.


Título: Calor de emergencia

Autora: FanFiker_FanFinal

Pareja: Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth  
Rating: NC-16  
Género: Humor, Romance

Universo: Ace Attorney Spirit of Justice  
Notas: Otro diecisiete, otro día para recordarte, madre.

Si no has jugado entero el videojuego Spirit of Justice, clica hacia atrás para leer otra cosa. Contiene spoilers y no quiero jorobar a nadie.  
Disclaimer:

 _Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney es de Capcom, quien ha hecho canon esta pareja (I wish)._

* * *

 **Calor de emergencia**

FanFiker_FanFinal

Había sido una locura de juicio. La rebelión, Dhurke enterrado durante días en una tumba, el secreto de Amara, el descubrimiento de la pobre princesa Rayfa, la extorsión al fiscal Sahdmadi…

La agencia Wright, en general, así como el fiscal en jefe, trataban de sobreponerse a los acontecimientos, cada uno a su manera. Apollo decidió bajar a la base de los dragones desafiantes, junto a Datz; Rayfa se retiró junto a Nahyuta para ir a ver a Amara; Athena y Trucy, junto a Maya, durmieron en la zona de mujeres junto al templo.

Miles y Phoenix, de pie frente al Tempo Tempul, observaron el lugar, conscientes de las horas que los aguardaban entre cuerpos extranjeros y sin ducha. Phoenix ya había dormido en el gran salón del templo junto a un millón de monjes, pero el fiscal no creía estar preparado. Aun así, sería inaudito coger un vuelo de más de trece horas después de la paliza de la investigación, el juicio y su resultado. Todo ello, ligado al anterior juicio en Estados Unidos.

Phoenix trató de animarlo, pero para el fiscal el simple hecho de dejar su maleta en otro lado de la habitación, al alcance de cualquiera, lo enervaba por momentos. Eso y el tener que compartir su lecho junto a miles de monjes. No creía ser capaz de dormir. Y con Wright a su lado. Seguro que roncaba, o se desnudaba, o hacía ambas cosas.

—Venga, Edgeworth, sé valiente. Seguro que no es para tanto.

—Dormir contigo no entraba en mis planes. Y menos en este sitio.

—Venga, no será muy diferente a cuando dormíamos sobre el futón de mi cuarto, ¿no? Aquí al menos tienes el tuyo —Edgeworth le lanzó una mirada asesina. Phoenix rio.

El inuendo, ese flirteo, parecía ser el toque final en sus comentarios. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía incómodo con ello. Athena y Apollo se dirigían el uno al otro de forma bastante similar. Debía ser algún signo de ser colegas de profesión, ya se estuviera en la abogacía o en la fiscalía.

A Edgeworth le sorprendió encontrar a la reina Ga'ran tras el estrado mientras él elegía su asiento, pero aún más los métodos tiránicos cuyas costumbres, ya tan arraigadas, eran ley en el reino de Khura'in.

Phoenix y Miles entraron, se descalzaron, dejaron la maleta a un lado de la habitación y admiraron el interior. En todos los tapices había dos símbolos del país, el mitamah y la figura de la Santa Madre. En las esquinas danzaban velas siempre encendidas, dibujando sombras aquí y allá. El aire olía vagamente a incienso, proveniente de alguna otra habitación, quizá de la sala de rezo, cuyos coletazos se escuchaban desde bien entrada la mañana.

—Voy a confirmar el vuelo, ¿asumo que venís todos?

Miles alzó el teléfono móvil, y Phoenix, con los brazos en jarras, suspiró: Apollo tenía la posibilidad de quedarse para reconstruir el reino, y Phoenix tenía la extraña sensación de que aceptaría.

—No importa si alguien no viene, si estás pensando en el señor Justice —añadió Miles, como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

Asintió. Aún le sorprendía cómo Edgeworth movía los hilos y conseguía fletar el jet privado a sus anchas. No dejaba de hacerle sentir especial, único. Era difícil conseguir algo así del gran fiscal en jefe Miles Edgeworth, tan celoso de su privacidad. Por fortuna, la resolución de los casos no podía ser más positiva.

Necesitaba volver a su rutina. Conocer Khura'in había sido toda una experiencia, pero añoraba su oficina, su apartamento, la vida en familia. Y necesitaba darle un repaso a esa espalda.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te preocupa disponer de un miembro menos en la Oficina? Sin el señor Justice, la agencia Wright bajaría mucho el nivel.

—¡Hey! —Phoenix protestó, molesto, pero sabía que el fiscal lo había hecho para distraerlo.

Cogieron uno de los sacos apiñados en la esquina y los colocaron uno junto a otro sobre el suelo.

Miles se quedó pensativo, de rodillas sobre el saco, apoyado en la moqueta, que si bien se veía limpia, quién sabe cuántas bacterias podrían estar pululando por ahí…

Miró alrededor. Muchos monjes estaban ya acostados, envueltos en sus sacos, sin almohada, sin manta, respirando el mismo aire, roncando…

El fiscal se levantó, violentado.

—Wright, me marcho —Phoenix paró toda acción, a mitad de quitarse la ropa para embutirse en su pijama y se volvió, extrañado.

—Edgeworth… ¿qué pasa?

El fiscal retiró la vista, azorado, con el brazo doblado sujetándose el otro, en claro gesto de nerviosismo.

—No puedo dormir aquí.

—No hay otro sitio. Bueno, puedes bajar al centro, tal vez alguien te alquile un cuarto en su propia casa, pero dudo que esté más limpio que esto —el rostro del fiscal, consternado, no pudo articular palabra—. Vamos, sé valiente. Solo será una noche, en unas horas dejaremos este lugar y podrás dormir en tu lujosa cama.

—Es un vuelo de más de doce horas, Wright.

—Bueno, pues un día y medio. ¿Qué es eso para ti, tan acostumbrado a moverte?

Guiño.

Miles suspiró y se quitó la chaqueta. Phoenix no comentó nada más, y ambos, en silencio, interrumpidos solo por suaves ronquidos alrededor, se deslizaron bajo su saco.

—No roncarás, al menos.

Phoenix giró la cabeza en un gesto de disculpa.

—No puedo ser perfecto, Edgeworth.

—Hmpf. Allá va mi noche sin dormir —gruñó y se volvió hacia el lado opuesto, fastidiado.

—B-buenas noches.

La luz de las velas, danzando acompañadas por la luz de la luna, dotaba al lugar de una iluminación tenue, pero suficiente si alguno debía utilizar el baño. Miles se negaba a imaginar esa estancia, seguro que era un cuarto común con agujeros en el suelo, sin puertas, sin poder tirar de la cadena, listos para acoger a una persona de rodillas, sin poder apoyarse mientras… Notó un escalofrío.

Maldita sea.

¿Por qué se metía en esos fregados? Siempre que Wright le llamaba, Miles corría como si se le fuera la vida. Bien, que los métodos en la corte de Khura'in estaban muy lejos de ser idílicos y legales, era obvio la falta de revisión de la que adolecía el lugar, pero todo parecía estar relacionado con Wright o alguno de sus asociados. El abogado necesitaba acortar su círculo de amistades. ¿Qué iba a suceder en el futuro, tal vez se encontrarían viajando en el tiempo en el medievo?

—Edgeworth, ¿duermes?

—Mmm —fue la escueta respuesta recibida.

Phoenix se alzó, apoyado sobre el codo, en un gesto casual. Entrecerró los ojos, evaluando si hacer o no la pregunta. No fue consciente de su gesto pensativo, así que cuando el fiscal se volvió, tenía a Wright mirándolo fijamente. Su inmediata respuesta fue entrecerrar los ojos y mirarlo con desdén.

—¡Wright! Sería un detalle que cerraras los ojos. Trato de dormir…

Ahí fue cuando el joven disparó.

—¿Echas de menos el tribunal?

—¿Disculpa? —el rostro de Edgeworth se abochornó.

Un ronquido interrumpió su cháchara. La mirada de Phoenix repasó al posible dueño de forma involuntaria y bajó la voz.

—Me refiero a si echas de menos estar tras el estrado. Ahora, en tu posición, asignas los casos y firmas más papeleo del que jamás has firmado. ¿No extrañas ir a los escenarios del crimen, recopilar pruebas, y sobre todo, estar en el otro lado para pelearte con la defensa?

Edgeworth también se incorporó, con una sonrisa ladina.

—Tal como lo defines, parece que quien lo extraña eres tú.

Phoenix ahogó una risa.

—¿Ser ridiculizado a la mínima oportunidad? ¿Que me presenten informes de autopsias actualizadas con riesgo a un aneurisma? Cierto, ya nadie me llama "abogado poco profesional". ¿Cómo podría no extrañar eso? —Phoenix acunó su cabeza entre ambos brazos, cambiando su posición, mirando hacia el techo.

—Ya he oído que aquí son casos de vida o muerte. Has debido sudar tinta.

—Si Apollo se queda, me alcanzará profesionalmente en solo unos meses. Pero en serio, ¿no lo echas de menos? ¿La posición de fiscal Jefe es cómoda?

—Tengo más trabajo del que podría desear, solo que ahora es más rutinario.

Un monje muy enfadado les chistó en Khurainés. El tono de su retahíla, si bien inteligible, no dejaba lugar a interpretaciones equívocas.

—¡Duérmete, Wright! —pidió Edgeworth muerto de vergüenza—. Nos echarán a la calle.

—Cómo te gusta mandar, Edgeworth —sonrió el joven girándose hacia el otro lado.

* * *

Cuando los ojos del fiscal se abrieron pensando en el amanecer solo para encontrarse con las mismas llamas danzando en la oscuridad de la noche, creyó que las horas nocturnas eran más largas en Khura'in. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y echó un vistazo al saco de Wright, vacío.

"Wright siempre ha sufrido de incontinencia urinaria", se dijo, mientras analizaba los pliegues del saco, y aguardó inconscientemente a que volviera.

Sin embargo, quince minutos después, Wright seguía sin volver a la calidez de su saco.

Miles notó los latidos de su corazón aumentar; Khura'in era tierra extraña y ellos, como hombres de la ley, habían conseguido la sublevación de la resistencia, la caída de Ga'ran, y Phoenix, por encima de todo, había sido su precursor. Se levantó, temeroso de alguna posible venganza por los todavía seguidores de la reina destronada.

Miles desconocía la localización del excusado. Prefirió no preguntar, con esas imágenes danzando en su mente como posible escenario de tortura, era preferible aguantar sin miccionar toda la noche y hacerlo después en el avión privado.

Miró alrededor: los monjes dormían, ajenos a sus tribulaciones, mientras el fiscal recuperaba su chaqueta y se envolvía en ella, buscó a tientas las zapatillas, se las puso y procedió a sortear los cuerpos totalmente relajados sobre el tatami.

"Wright, si esto es una broma, estás muerto".

"Wright, hay que coger un vuelo mañana y tengo sueño".

"Wright, espero que nadie me vea en esta guisa, o mi elegancia será muy discutida".

"Wright, Wright, Wright…"

El mantra eterno del fiscal. Y sin embargo no podía evitar sentir el corazón atenazado, como si alejaran de él algo importante. La sala de rezo estaba vacía, así que Miles merodeó por los alrededores, con los latidos a cien. Los khurainistas podrían molestarse por un visitante sin rumbo, o por pisar una estancia con pijama, ¿quién los entendía? De cualquier modo, volver al saco estaba descartado, pues sus sentidos estaban alerta desde que salió de la sala de descanso.

Por fin le pareció ver una sombra a la entrada del Templo, junto a las antorchas a los lados del edificio, siempre prendidas.

Los extraños movimientos de la sombra hicieron al fiscal entornar los ojos.

No quería imaginar a su colega siendo secuestrado, o arrastrado, o quién sabe qué; cuando miró mejor, gracias a la cercanía, supo que la sombra solo correspondía a una persona. Una con indiscutible cabello puntiagudo hacia atrás.

—Wright —Se acercó el fiscal al reconocerlo.

La figura, envuelta en luces y sombras gracias a la antorcha bailando alrededor, se volvió, con un quejido.

Miles comprobó, con alivio, que era su colega; estaba solo, seguía en pijama y descalzo. Pero estaba muy lejos de estar bien.

"¿Acaso es sonámbulo y nunca me lo dijo? ¿Y qué hago si es así? Podría caer al fuego…"

Como si el fiscal hubiera hecho una predicción exacta, el cuerpo del abogado se inclinó peligrosamente hacia la llama.

Edgeworth tiró de su brazo por impulso, y se puso rígido cuando el cuerpo de Wright chocó con él.

—Ugh… mi espalda me está matando…

—¿Wright? ¿Estás en tus cabales? —Phoenix le ofreció una sonrisa siniestra, y Edgeworth le soltó el brazo, tratando de apartarse—. ¿No tienes frío?

Phoenix alzó la cabeza al cielo, cerrando los ojos. Su espalda seguía en contacto con la llama y aquello parecía aliviarlo.

—Uf. Solo un momento, Edgeworth. Necesito un poquito este calor.

—En la sala hay mantas —dijo el fiscal, como si Wright fuera un niño pequeño y hubiera que explicarle todo.

—Necesito otro tipo de calor —precisó, y el comentario hizo a Edgeworth asomar cierto color al rostro.

Tosió.

—Wright, voy adentro. A menos que vayas a vomitar o a intentar caer sobre esa antorcha, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

El abogado volvió a balancearse peligrosamente. Edgeworth no dio crédito.

—No creo que pueda dormir, Miles…

—Tonterías. Una pastilla y al saco —y lo arrastró hacia el cuarto, tirando del brazo.

Phoenix lo siguió a duras penas, emitiendo quejidos lastimeros hasta alcanzar la sala de descanso. Con cuidado y maestría, pero muy despacio, trató de sortear los cuerpos de los monjes hasta llegar al fondo de la sala, donde una lona hacía de parapeto entre el jardín y la sala. Edgeworth rebuscó algo en su maleta para entregárselo, palpando a oscuras. Phoenix aceptó el relajante muscular, que pronto lo dejaría k.o.

El fiscal observó al abogado meterse de nuevo al saco, tras realizar diversas posturas donde parecía dolorido. Al rato lo dejó para volver a retomar el sueño. Tiempo después abrió los ojos, dudando si Wright cometería alguna otra tontería. El moreno estaba de espaldas a él, temblando violentamente.

—Jesús, Wright. Pareces un viejo —el fiscal se levantó y le echó una manta encima.

Por si acaso, también puso dos dedos en la frente, testando una posible fiebre. Sin indicios.

—Edgeworth… por… favor, duerme conmigo —Wright se giró peligrosamente.

¿Habría perdido la cabeza?

—¿Wright, qué estás dic…

—La manta no me dará calor. Necesito calor en mi espalda. Puedes… eh… como cuando éramos pequeños. Solo un rato, hasta que me duerma. Por favor… no te pediré nada más.

—Wright, nos van a echar…

—Edge…worth…

El fiscal lo contempló, azorado. Su memoria se trasladó atrás en el tiempo, cuando él, Larry y Phoenix dormían en su casa porque se les había hecho tarde hablando de superhéroes y de posibles villanos.

Estaban en casa de Miles, en su enorme habitación, viendo los episodios del Samurai señal. Ninguno tenía pensado quedarse a dormir en casa del señor Edgeworth, pero Larry cayó rendido sobre el hombro de Nick en el preciso instante en el que su padre pedía permiso para entrar. Al ver al muchacho babeando sacó un enorme futón que desplegó en el suelo, ofreciéndoles –casi ordenándoles- dormir ahí. Phoenix frunció el ceño y con un adorable rubor en la cara agradeció el gesto de Gregory, pero argumentó que no dormiría con Larry porque lanzaba patadas y puñetazos. Gregory abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y Phoenix procedió a despertar a Larry, avergonzado, cuando el señor Edgeworth puso un dedo en su boca y ofreció otra solución: con cuidado, elevó a Larry en sus brazos para depositarlo sobre la cama de Miles, quien ahogó un gesto de sorpresa.

"Ya no tendréis que aguantar al villano pateador", bromeó. Phoenix rio muy fuerte y el señor Edgeworth les pidió no preocuparse: él mismo llamaría a sus padres para avisarles.

Miles aún recordaba el momento en el que el peso de Wright se cernió sobre él, relegado al sueño, cómo lo tumbó con cuidado sobre el mullido futón sobre el que ya estaban sentados, y cómo se tendió a su lado, sin dejar de verlo dormir.

Sí, desde esa tierna edad Miles Edgeworth estaba infatuado por su mejor amigo, Phoenix Wright. Incluso recordó haberlo tomado de la mano en otra ocasión, mientras su corazón latía desbocado. Estuvo arrepintiéndose de aquello durante mucho tiempo porque… ¿quién era él para manipular a su amigo? ¿Y si le daba asco cogerse de la mano con un chico? Era cruel aprovecharse de un desvalido dormido.

Y su padre, ¿sabría de su atracción por Phoenix cuando llevó a Larry a la cama? ¿Tal vez había notado su obsesión?

El tirón en su brazo volvió a acercarlo a Wright. Se desplazó arrastrándose, de forma inconsciente, porque el tirón era insistente. Wright poseía una fuerza sobrehumana en ese momento.

"N-no ppuedo hacer eso"

Wright seguía tirando hasta que ambos cuerpos conectaron, la espalda de Phoenix con el pecho de Miles, quien juraría que comenzó a temblar.

Estar tan cerca significaba que Wright escucharía sus latidos… pero el grito que salió de su garganta fue ahogado por el lugar, los monjes alrededor roncando y su propio miedo.

Wright se removió un poco, exhalando un largo suspiro cuando su espalda y el pecho de Edgeworth hicieron conexión. El moreno apretó su agarre en la muñeca del fiscal, murmurando algo como agradecimiento, mientras el fiscal tragó saliva, sin atreverse a moverse.

El relajante muscular sin duda estaba actuando, debía estar medio drogado.

Al poco rato notó estar hiperventilando debido al olor corporal de Phoenix, que disparó todas sus alarmas homosexuales, elevándolo y condenándolo a un suplicio.

Prometió apartarse en cuanto Wright durmiera, pero la promesa se perdió junto al sueño, de modo que la siguiente vez que abrió los ojos era él quien tenía el brazo de Wright sobre su barriga. Miles miró a los lados, la cultura khurainista era poco permisiva, y desconocía las opiniones de los lugareños a dormir pegado a un hombre, máxime en sitio público. Los monjes, sin embargo, parecían haberse levantado y marchado, dejándolos solos en la enorme tienda.

El fiscal se quedó un rato mirando el techo, sin atreverse a desplazar a Wright. Ahora era él quien sentía al abogado muy cerca. Wright había cambiado de posición, quedándose boca abajo. Se giró, contemplando el rostro de Phoenix, con la boca entreabierta, todavía grogui.

Por un momento fantaseó con Wright despertándose mientras él seguía en el saco, algo que jamás había ocurrido de niños, solo para imaginar su expresión. ¿Sonreiría? Tal vez en ese momento no, aquejado de dolor. Pero de no haberlo, estaba seguro: sonreiría, para quizá después entrecerrar los ojos y estamparle una almohada.

Consultó su reloj: las siete. Los monjes debían haberse levantado a las cuatro para rezar. Tenían cuarenta minutos para desayunar en el autobús.

Miles se movió despacio para alejarse de Phoenix justo en el preciso instante en el que abrió los ojos, confuso. El fiscal se siguió alejando hasta incorporarse. El brazo de Wright cayó sobre el saco de Edgeworth.

—Buenos días —saludó Miles, abochornado.

Phoenix murmuró algo y se giró hacia el otro lado.

—Wright, hay que coger el avión. El autobús pasa en veinte minutos.

A duras penas se levantó el abogado, llevándose las manos hacia la espalda. Ninguno de ellos hizo mención a la noche anterior, Phoenix iba aún algo abotargado, no se sabe si por la pastilla o porque así era su despertar.

En cinco minutos llegaron a la parada de autobús, justo frente al templo. Ahí estaban ya Maya, Trucy y Athena, charlando con Apollo. Todos mascaban un bollito caliente, cortesía de Datz. Apollo le tendió dos a Phoenix. El silencio se hizo en el grupo, esperando a que el abogado comunicara su decisión.

Phoenix supo, en cuanto vio la expresión en el rostro de Apollo, que se quedaría en Khura'in. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado deseaba al joven a su lado, por otro sabía que era hora de dejarlo volar. Sobre todo, estaba preocupado por la reacción de Trucy. Ella y Apollo tenían una conexión especial. La miró, esperanzado. Como siempre, le asombró la madurez de la muchacha. Él a su edad hubiera pataleado y llorado, sintiéndolo una injusticia.

En el autobús, Edgeworth se sentó en otro asiento para así permitir a Wright animar a Trucy después de la partida de Apollo. Mascó su bollito y contempló a Athena y Maya intercambiando impresiones de la cultura local.

Miles contempló su muñeca: aún sentía el agarre de Wright sobre ella. ¿Le habría estado agarrando toda la noche? Quería preguntarle si se sentía mejor, pero ardía de la vergüenza. Seguro que Wright aprovechaba para burlarse de la posición en la que quedaron, o algo similar… no estaba preparado para responder a eso, llevaba mucho tiempo pensando cómo podría ser dormir a su lado para aguantar un comentario casual del abogado.

Afortunadamente para el fiscal, entre el autobús y el avión (donde Trucy se colocó a su lado) no hubo tiempo para charlas, sobre todo porque las chicas copaban tiempo y conversación. Al descargar las maletas y salir del límite aeroportuario Edgeworth comentó que el detective Gumshoe estaría en diez minutos recogiéndolos, pues no cabían todos los equipajes en su deportivo. Sin nada más que decir, echó a caminar, tal vez dirigiéndose hacia el parking. Apenas había recorrido diez metros cuando Wright lo llamó de forma insistente.

El fiscal se volvió, extrañado. Tal vez había olvidado algo, aunque lo vio arrastrando su maleta.

Phoenix calmó su respiración, agitada de correr hacia él.

—Te-tengo que darte las gracias.

—No es necesario, Wright —el fiscal echó a caminar de nuevo, pero el abogado lo siguió.

—Insisto, de verdad.

—¿Qué sugieres? Como ya sabes, mi agenda es un poco apretada.

Phoenix introdujo la mano en un bolsillo, dejó escapar un bufido.

—Supongo que no debería sorprenderme de que después de un vuelo de más de diez horas el fiscal en jefe solo tenga ganas de trabajar.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a ofrecerme algo mejor?

—Mi compañía. ¿No te parece suficiente?

—¿Celebramos solos? ¿Qué hay de tus asociados? —Miles se giró, solo para ver, con sorpresa, que las chicas habían desaparecido.

—Tienen otros planes. Venga, Edgeworth, no seas estirado.

El fiscal caminó hacia su coche, donde introdujo la maleta, se colocó en su asiento y suspiró:

—Wright, no tengo todo el día. Si no subes ahora, dejaré tu hermosa compañía para otro día.

La metrópolis fue surgiendo a medida que se alejaban del aeropuerto. Los barrios exteriores, las autovías con tráfico lento, las luces de los importantes edificios del barrio financiero… la luz natural bajaría en una hora, dando paso a la oscuridad, dejando así a ambos libres de obligaciones. La visita a Khura'in había sido intensa, Phoenix podría haber perdido la vida, y ahí estaba, sentado a su lado, como si acabara de venir de jugar un partido de ajedrez.

—¿Adónde, Wright? ¿O vas a esperar a que te pasee por toda la ciudad?

Phoenix se volvió, como si hubiera olvidado adónde se dirigían.

—Yo que sé, Edgeworth, a algún sitio donde podamos charlar.

Miles divisó el tráfico trasero por el espejo retrovisor, y echó un vistazo al reloj. Eran casi las siete, si se daban prisa podría echar un vistazo a los casos pendientes. Tenía que asignarlos cuanto antes para no dar pie a posibles rumores.

Mientras pasaban por el barrio de Glendale Phoenix recibió un mensaje en su móvil: era Maya, diciéndole que Gumshoe había llegado. El abogado se quedó más tranquilo sabiendo que las chicas estaban de camino a su apartamento.

* * *

Phoenix miraba a uno y otro lado, con una boba sonrisa en su rostro. Camareros vestidos de uniforme servían a las mesas con rapidez y eficacia, mientras otros comensales charlaban con sus acompañantes, la mayoría, agentes de la ley. La exacerbada atención del abogado, o mejor dicho, la repentina falta de atención hacia su persona lo enervaron, máxime cuando ese abogado ahogó una risita evidente.

—¿El lugar no es de tu gusto? —abordó Edgeworth, tal vez de forma demasiado abrupta.

Los ojos azules volvieron a hacer conexión con los suyos, al fin, y Phoenix movió las manos a uno y otro lado, como quitando importancia a su risita.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Acaso he hecho un chiste?

—Toda tu cara es un chiste —observó el fiscal cruzando brazos y piernas, en un claro gesto de "me cuentas algo, pero no me lo dices todo".

—Solo pensaba que es muy propio de ti traerme a una cafetería donde hay un montón de polis. Así que frecuentas estos sitios…

—Relájate, Wright. Voy a pagar yo, si temes que tu billetera tiemble con la cuenta.

—Ah, Edgeworth —el abogado se echó hacia atrás, en un claro gesto de confianza y conformidad. Extendió las piernas, y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla de madera, relajado—. Estos últimos años no he tenido problemas para pagar el alquiler, solo para tu información. Puedo permitirme invitar.

Edgeworth resopló.

"El descaro de este hombre. Nunca dejará de sorprenderme".

—¿Y bien? Estoy deseoso de escuchar tu disertación.

Phoenix pareció cogido por sorpresa, porque su cuerpo se contrajo, y el rostro mostró cierta decepción.

—Oh. Eso. ¿Te molestaría mucho si te dijera que en realidad no quiero hablarte de nada?

—¿Me has hecho venir aquí a pesar de que tengo legajos de folios en mi escritorio, esperando a mi vuelta?

Phoenix visualizó al fiscal girándose, cogiendo su abrigo y dejándolo ahí plantado con la cuenta. Edgeworth era aficionado a las huidas.

Sin embargo, el fiscal solo puso cara de fastidio y miró hacia otro lado.

Phoenix concentró la vista en su zumo de mosto, una costumbre de hace años que no había podido desterrar.

"Desde el Bortsch Bowl bebo esto. Sí que me ha dado fuerte".

—Es que… has sido mi tabla de salvación, Edgeworth. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

El fiscal, aún con los brazos cruzados, entrecerró los ojos, mosqueado.

—Este insistente peloteo me preocupa. Quiere decir que vas a pedirme algo.

—¡Claro que no! —rio Phoenix sin poder controlarse—. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan retorcido? Has perdido muchas cosas con los años, Edgeworth, entre ellas la confianza conmigo.

Ahora el fiscal sí pareció ofendido. Muy serio, dio la vuelta a la taza, tosió y se expresó así:

—Eso no es cierto. Tú eres… una de las personas a las que puedo… soportar.

Phoenix estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Qué detalle! ¿Cuál es la otra, Franziska, Gumshoe?

Edgeworth se repantigó en la silla, molesto. Los camareros parecían bastante ocupados, una de las mesas de agentes de la ley no paraba de pedir bollos. Se hizo la nota mental de comentarles algo en la próxima reunión, uno no puede arriesgar así su colesterol.

Al idiota de delante no podía decirle nada, porque no estaba bebiendo alcohol, si parecía un crío. A veces sentía que Wright ni siquiera había madurado. El ejemplo visible, reírse de algo que no hace gracia.

Sin embargo, debía reconocer, por diez minutos había olvidado su trabajo, hasta su profesión, y eso no le ocurría ni siquiera en sueños, donde firmaba documentos, incluso corregía los alegatos de la defensa.

Phoenix apuró el mosto, estirando el cuello con ganas, dejando visible su garganta, la nuez subiendo y bajando. Edgeworth retiró la mirada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no estábamos solos?

—Yo qué sé, Wright, tú eres el de los grupos grandes —Phoenix bajó la mirada, sonrió y después quedó pensativo.

—Estoy un poco impactado aún por la pobre Rayfa. ¿Cómo llevará su vida después de lo que acaba de pasar? Es solo una niña…

—Como siempre preocupándote de los demás en demasía…

Y así la conversación se hizo fluida, repasando los pormenores del caso, porque dos abogados, por mucho que tengan que contarse, y por su deformación profesional, siempre llegarán a analizar los acontecimientos de un juicio, a comentar las declaraciones de los testigos, las reacciones de la fiscalía, las intervenciones del juez, en resumen, todo lo que rodea su trabajo, su vida.

Phoenix Wright pagó la cuenta diez minutos después, cuando sus bebidas ya estaban más que frías. El reloj se llevó dos horas desde que hubieron entraron en la cafetería, y ahora Edgeworth conducía hacia el apartamento de Wright, para poner fin a aquellas disertaciones, que, por qué no reconocerlo, los alimentaban, haciendo crecer su amistad, la confianza. Nunca era lo mismo con Larry. Larry siempre era el punto de atención, y ellos meros observadores; sin Larry, Phoenix charlaba y reía, se burlaba de Edgeworth de la misma forma que éste lo conminaba a ser desordenado, distraído y poco profesional, aunque a sus ojos fuera una persona increíble de maravillosos valores a quien no quería perder de vista.

Con la que había dormido apretujado.

Edgeworth escondió su rubor mientras salía del coche tras estacionar frente al apartamento de Wright, cuya calle aparecía casi desierta, y caminó hacia el maletero: la maleta de Wright parecía antigua, pero poco usada. La reconoció como aquella que llevó a Europa, cuando fue a estudiar sistemas fiscales con él.

Su mente se trasladó a aquellos días.

El tiempo no había acompañado, llovió a menudo, pero Wright parecía tan cómodo como si estuviera en California. Salvo diversas llamadas y algunas preocupaciones por Trucy, el abogado mostró su interés por los simposios a los que acudieron. Además, Edgeworth lo presentó como un abogado de prestigio en Los Ángeles, enalteciendo así su reputación, borrando aquellas acusaciones sobre corrupción cuando presentó el diario manipulado en aquel juicio. Y aun así, Miles Edgeworth sentía que no podía hacer suficiente por él.

Posó la maleta en el suelo, y casi rozó su mano con la de Phoenix cuando éste fue a recogerla.

—Gracias —Phoenix estaba bloqueando el camino, maleta en mano, y eso solo significaba más tiempo retenido. No sería una rápida despedida.

—Descansa, Wright —respondió, con el deseo de volver a su asiento de conductor y llegar finalmente a su casa. Revisar todos esos casos, alistarlos. Repartirlos a sus subordinados.

Se encontró con una resistencia. Edgeworth pestañeó, mirándose el traje: Wright lo agarraba de la manga, no fuerte de modo que no pudiera deshacerse del agarre, pero con determinación, si bien la noche no permitía ver emoción alguna en sus ojos.

—Edgeworth…

—¿O-ocurre algo? —El joven alzó la mirada, reflejando entonces ojos aguados gracias a las farolas.

—Tal vez te parezca una tontería, pero… en Khura'in, cuando estaba en ese estrado… cuando no parecía haber esperanza y la soga de la muerte se cernía sobre mí… pensé en ti, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth tragó saliva, como todas esas veces en las que Wright había mostrado afecto por él. No llevaba bien eso, prefería el intercambio de insultos irónicos, se defendía mucho mejor. Saber que el otro sentía esas cosas, le hacía sentirse extraño, porque tenía que concentrarse en lo que llevaba años intentando olvidar. Su corazón martilleaba, le sudaban las manos y no sabía qué responder.

—No me gustaba la idea de no volver a verte —zanjó, aún con la mano sobre la manga.

—Muy considerado de tu parte —Casi tartamudeó.

—¿No te ha ocurrido nunca? —Phoenix al fin soltó el agarre—. Me he visto algunas veces a punto de morir, y lo último en lo que piensas es en lo que no has hecho o dicho.

Edgeworth lo miró, sin respirar. En su fatídica noche, donde las verdades del caso DL6 se revelaron, cuando escuchó que había sido instruido por un monstruo con el pretexto de hundirlo, el mismo que acabó con la vida de su padre, en lugar de sentir alivio por no saberse su asesino, se sintió miserable. Cuando tuvo ese bote lleno en las manos, y lo vertió sobre ellas para vaciarlo sobre su estómago, con la idea fija de retirarse de este mundo porque no valía la pena, estaba incapacitado para entrar a un tribunal, como habían demostrado aquellos cuyas vidas las movía el odio, recordó a ese hombre. Pensó en la ridícula aseveración de Wright tras los cristales, "eres inocente y lo voy a probar", y en cómo luchó porque aquello se hiciera realidad, de forma tan intensa que un sollozo lo sacudió, haciendo que todas las pastillas rodaran por el piso, sintiéndose todavía más miserable porque en su vida podría devolver la deuda a Phoenix Wright. Y no podía quitarse la vida precisamente porque ese hombre jamás se lo perdonaría.

Dejó atrás esa nota, cogió un vuelo a Europa y comenzó a pensar.

Y unos sentimientos aún más innecesarios lo desbordaron.

Frente al coche y con Wright a su lado, había adoptado un lenguaje no verbal muy habitual cuando no sabía expresarse: la mano derecha acunaba el codo izquierdo, mientras su cabeza giraba hacia un lado.

—No sé qué decir, Wright. A veces me abruman tus declaraciones.

Phoenix dio un paso atrás, consciente de la posición defensiva del fiscal.

—Está bien, sé que no te gusta hablar de temas sentimentales. Pero tengo que decirlo, Edgeworth. Me ha estado quemando desde que salí del juzgado.

Miles volvió a conectar con su mirada en la oscuridad de la noche, la maleta entre ambos, olvidada por unos instantes. El fiscal hizo un gesto para que continuara, y Wright, en lugar de escupirlo valientemente, se agarró al maletero del coche, ya cerrado.

—Tengo miedo —confesó, una nota de urgencia en su voz.

—Eso no puede ser, tú no sabes qué es eso —se burló el fiscal, alzando una risita.

—En serio. Edgeworth. Tiene que ver contigo, no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar. ¿Puedes prometerme una cosa?

El fiscal pensó entonces que tal vez le habían quedado cosas sin decir después de su huida y de la famosa nota "elijo la muerte" y suspiró apenado, porque jamás podría compensar a Wright por ese impulso. Desde luego, el abogado aún le guardaba rencor por ello.

—Suéltalo, no te lo guardes.

Pasó un coche, interrumpiendo su cháchara. Ambos fueron deslumbrados por los faros.

—No huyas.

Edgeworth iba a quejarse del tono de mando de Wright, pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar: de repente, el abogado estaba encima de él, abrazándolo como si su cuerpo fuese a desintegrarse. Miles se puso rígido, y su corazón a punto de explotar; como acto reflejo, agarró ambos brazos del abogado para impedirle acercarse más (demasiado tarde), como si de esa forma pudiera detener el torbellino de sensaciones que le impedían respirar. Una sensación de mareo lo cubrió, en un manto ilusorio, como si aquello fuera un sueño.

—Me gustas, Miles —Le susurraron al oído.

El fiscal seguía en apnea, el aroma de Phoenix lo invadía, sus brazos le apretaban en un agarre tan fuerte que casi lo estrangulaba, tuvo la sensación de morir inmediatamente. Abrió la boca, exhalando oxígeno, al fin.

Phoenix se separó y ambos se miraron, extrañados, tan solo un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que Miles reaccionara recuperando la compostura, su traje y el resto de su cuerpo.

—Estás loco, Wright —se agarraba el corazón como si fuera a explotar, con un gesto de dolor del que no era consciente.

—Tenía que decírtelo. No me sentía bien callando esto —Phoenix abrió las piernas, como si fuesen a lanzarle una pelota y la tuviera que atrapar. Tal vez creía que Edgeworth huiría, y se preparó para impedirlo.

Edgeworth, sin embargo, no hizo eso. Una memoria antigua acudió a su mente, una en la que él y Wright estaban en la calle, paseando en Alemania, siete años atrás. Acababan de salir de una conferencia, de despedirse de los colegas de profesión y estaban tan hambrientos que el fiscal sugirió ir hacia un restaurante en la zona. Una chica pasó corriendo en su traje de deporte, cuando tropezó fatalmente. Cayó detrás de ellos, golpeándose. Phoenix la ayudó a levantarse, mientras él llamaba a emergencias. Recordó cómo ese día habían comido muy tarde porque Phoenix se quedó con la muchacha hasta que los paramédicos aparecieron. Miles estuvo a punto de cometer una locura entonces. Quiso arrastrar a su amigo y besarlo hasta quitarle el sentido, porque no entendía cómo un idiota como él podía empatizar tanto con alguien desconocido que acababa de caerse, y aún menos comprendía cómo ver todo aquello desataba en él una pasión hacia Wright, de forma que llegó a pensar: es este hombre con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia.

Divisó un banco junto al coche y, algo torpe, alcanzó a sentarse.

—¿Edgeworth? —quiso saber su eterno guardián, a su lado, más preocupado genuinamente por él que por ser rechazado.

El fiscal se tapó la cara, abochornado. Toda una suerte que la oscuridad los cubriera y Wright no viera su vergüenza.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —se lamentó entre las manos.

—Me ha costado mucho decírtelo, pero creo que es necesario. Es importante que lo sepas. Creo que somos bastante adultos para hablar de este tema.

Adultos. Demonios, ¿se trataba esto de la adultez, si para Miles Edgeworth cada día que pasaba las sensaciones se hacían más fuertes, como si le estuviera comiendo un virus sin compasión?

—Solo deliras, Wright. No has dormido bien y el vuelo te ha afectado de alguna forma, o como tú…

—¡Miles! ¡No he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida! ¿Crees que esto es de hace poco? ¡Aparqué mi carrera de arte para volver a verte! Hasta Pearl me preguntó hace poco si sentía algo por ti.

Phoenix quedó con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrosadas. Parecía volver a tener nueve años.

—¿Pearl? ¿Pearl Fey?

—La misma.

—¿Y qué respondiste?

—Le dije que sí, pero que no podía salir nada, porque, obviamente, no hay sitio para nadie en tu vida.

Uf. El aroma de Wright seguía pegado a su traje, y dudó mucho que pudiera desterrarlo después de haberlo tenido tan cerca. Casi no escuchaba nada más debido a los ruidosos latidos ahogando sus oídos.

—Es evidente que algún golpe ha debido nublar tu juicio, o debes ser muy idiota, Wright. ¿Cómo podrías interesarte por mí, como dices, románticamente? Tuviste una novia en la universidad.

Phoenix hizo un gesto amargo.

—Genial. Me declaro y Miles Edgeworth me insulta. Por lo menos puedes decirme que no soy correspondido y evitarme la vergüenza, ¿o te gusta humillar a la gente? ¿Tal vez es una costumbre de cuando eras fiscal invencible?

—No. Nada de eso. Me disculpo si te he ofendido, no pretendía… —Le gustaba. No podía negarlo, pero lo que jamás imaginó es que su amigo le correspondiera, porque le estaba diciendo eso, ¿no? Conocía muy bien los gestos de Phoenix Wright, y a pesar de todas las bromas intercambiadas, no creyó que jugara con algo así. Su rostro parecía estar esperando una respuesta, en su mirada una determinación profunda, como cuando quería llegar a la verdad de un caso—. ¿Va en serio?

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre físicamente?

—Wright…

—Ya, ya sé que no quieres nada romántico en tu vida, Edgeworth, tengo esto bien asumido desde hace tiempo, por eso nunca te dije nada.

—¿Tú quieres… una relación conmigo? —Demonios, las palmas de las manos no podían estar más sudadas… ¿había posibilidad de meterse en una alcantarilla? A propósito, ¿cuánto podría soportar un corazón latiendo durante ciento y pico pulsaciones por minuto?

—Bueno, Trucy lleva cinco años presionando para que le dé una nueva madre, no se me ocurre mejor candidato…

—Mi instinto maternal es inferior a cero, Wright.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Phoenix se levantó, satisfecho.

—Está bien. Esto es lo que quiero, que no cambie nada entre nosotros —inspiró y abrió los brazos, contento— Uf, me he quedado aliviado. Muy, muy aliviado.

Phoenix recogió entonces la maleta, olvidada junto al maletero y la arrastró. Al volverse, vio que Edgeworth seguía en el banco, pensativo. El moreno eligió bromear y se acercó, después de la tensión palpada.

—Hey, ya sé que estás en shock, no todos los días se te confiesa el mejor abogado de Los Ángeles.

—N-no puedo creer que puedas tener sentimientos por mí —Miles abrió los ojos, finalmente reconociendo el significado de aquello, y se tapó la boca, consternado.

Nada hubiera impedido que Phoenix Wright se sentara junto a él y le tomara la otra mano, en señal de preocupación.

—Hey…

"No… no puede ser. ¿Por qué te fijaste en alguien tan patético?", eso diría el antiguo Miles. Así se sintió, no merecedor de Wright, al término del caso DL6. Como si ese hombre hubiera alzado su vuelo hasta el infinito y él hubiera caído tan bajo como Von Karma, encarcelando gente inocente por un estúpido récord de perfección, sabiéndose tan detestable como su propio mentor y su antiguo jefe.

Pero el tiempo había transcurrido, Miles había encontrado el sentido a fiscalizar, había contribuido a sacar la verdad, había comprendido que podía ser útil al otro lado. Una nueva era, expulsando toda corrupción. Tal vez su padre podría mirarle ahora con orgullo, como el hombre que a su lado lo animaba. Porque si Wright no lo estaba mirando con preocupación y cuidado, tras lanzar esa confesión sin esperar nada a cambio, sin presionar, pero expresando una forma de verlo diferente, ya no como amigo, sino como algo más…

Esa revelación generó una mecha ardiente en su estómago, que ascendía, lentamente, amenazando con matarlo, en una pasión no reconocida debido a la privación de alimentar cualquier sentimiento que, en aras de hacerlo parecer débil y patético, le convertía en una fuerza de la naturaleza.

—Eres idiota, Wright —insultó, solo por tratar de expresar lo que ocurría en su interior, pero entregando como colofón un beso largo tiempo añorado, del que ambos bebieron como si hubieran llegado tarde al oasis del desierto que hubo sido su vida, en todas sus interacciones.

Phoenix abrió la boca para darle más acceso y Edgeworth lo apretó aún más hacia él, como gesto de posesividad.

Cargaron las frentes una contra otra al separarse para respirar.

Phoenix siguió largo rato con los ojos cerrados, como saboreando ese momento, con la mano atrapada ahora entre las de Edgeworth.

—E-eso me ha gustado mucho —confesó el moreno, paseando sus bellos ojos azules por todo el rostro del fiscal, quien debía verse patético.

—Wright…

—Si me hubieran condenado a muerte en Khura'in, hubiera pedido esto como última voluntad —sonrió Phoenix con cara de bobo.

—E-eres tan ridículo… —no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro al notar los labios de Wright posándose con profunda adoración en su pómulo. No era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, pero desde luego no podía comparar. Era como probar una bebida largo tiempo añorada—. Me voy a trabajar —anunció al fin Edgeworth saliendo del trance, rescatando su orgullo, desplazando su vergüenza.

Las piernas seguían temblando, pero logró llegar hacia su deportivo, notando un calor en la entrepierna que prefería ignorar. Debía alejarse de la tentación, rápido.

—Miles —el abogado ya estaba a su lado—, ¿te llamo mañana y hablamos con más tranquilidad?

El fiscal gruñó, pensando qué responder. Obviamente, no podían seguir con la pantomima de la amistad después de un beso así. Y Miles se encontró deseando volver a dormir con el idiota, en una buena cama con un buen baño…

—Te recojo a las siete para cenar. Llámame si no estuvieras en tu apartamento.

—No, estaré aquí. Creo que dormiré todo el día.

—Y deberías cuidarte esa espalda —Phoenix se acercó rodeándole con los brazos.

—Me temo que ahora tendrás que cuidarme tú —susurró en su oído—, compañero.

Edgeworth se sonrojó tres tonos más rojos de su traje.

—Esto será una relación clandestina —Quiso que sonara a orden, pero le salió un tono de súplica.

—La defensa no tiene objeciones…

—Wright… —Edgeworth trató de apartarlo al sentir su lóbulo mordisqueado.

Phoenix tenía una sonrisa boba y un halo de satisfacción difícil de disimular. Se supone que le esperaba toda su tropa en casa, ¿qué iba a ocultar? Se le notaba todo…

Alzó la mano, se separó y por un momento, Miles se sintió vacío.

—Ten cuidado. Ahora sabes que le importas a alguien.

El abogado se alejó, haciendo rodar la maleta, una maleta que había sido testigo de numerosas escenas como esta. Miles se apresuró a subir al coche, porque sus piernas seguían sin sostenerle y necesitaba calmar su respiración. Urgentemente.

* * *

—¡Oh, Dios mío, le ha besado! —gritó una emocionada Athena.

Widget coreó su comentario "le ha besado, le ha besado" mientras Trucy miraba con atención, junto a ella, a través de los cristales del apartamento de los Wright un banco muy ocupado donde dos figuras reconocibles parecían estar conociéndose físicamente por primera vez.

—¡Los niños no pueden ver esto! —En cuanto los abogados se enredaron en una pelea de lenguas Maya tapó los ojos de Trucy, quien se quejó porque casi era mayor de edad y porque su padre había estado demasiado infatuado por ese amigo suyo del que no dejaba de hablar. Si hasta ella le consideraba un amigo especial.

Varios grititos y exclamaciones, diversos suspiros hicieron de ese momento una banda sonora, ajena a ellos.

—Es una pena no poder verles la cara —se quejó Maya.

—¡Yo ya sabía que estos dos tenían algo intenso! No se separaron en Khura'in desde que el señor Edgeworth llegó en su avión privado. ¡Qué romántico!

—Si Apollo estuviera aquí se iría de casa ahora mismo —rio Trucy, sintiendo la mano de Maya sobre su hombro, reconfortándola.

—¡Tiene que meter a muchos culpables en la cárcel, Trucy!

—Estoy bien —dijo la chica, sonriendo, volviendo la vista hacia el banco, donde su padre adoptivo y Miles Edgeworth seguían sentados con las manos unidas en el regazo.

—Menos mal que ya hemos cenado, no creo que el señor Wright suba pronto. Querrá pasar tiempo de calidad con su pareja…

—Tiempo de calidad, tiempo de calidad —coreó Widget—. Tal vez podríamos dar una fiesta, para hacerles saber que nos gusta su relación.

—Oh, oh, no creo que eso le gustara nada al señor Edgeworth. Desde hace años me hace llamarlo así —suspiró Trucy, apoyando la cabeza en los brazos.

—Es por mantener la distancia, no quiere encariñarse contigo.

—No deben gustarle nada los niños —dijo Widget—. Se pone muy nervioso en presencia de Pearl.

Las chicas rieron.

—Si no hay fiesta, ¿qué podemos hacer? —inquirió Athena, decidida a demostrar de algún modo al jefe su conformidad con la elección.

—¡Ya sé! Podemos poner en sus calzoncillos una etiqueta que diga "propiedad de Miles Edgeworth".

—Uuugh, Maya… —Athena puso cara de asco.

—Si pudiera sacar algo chulo de mis bragas mágicas…

—¿Qué tal si disimulamos? —ofreció Widget—. Será emocionante. Como una apuesta, a quien se le note, pierde.

—¿Y si nos lo cuenta él?

—Victoria para nosotras, ¿no?

Se escuchó la llave en la puerta, una cabeza de cabello puntiagudo y algo revuelto hizo su aparición. Las tres chicas lo contemplaron, expectantes desde su posición.

Phoenix, al verlas próximas a la ventana, tan juntas y con hermosos rubores en la cara, se rascó la nuca y pronunció:

—Decidme que no habéis visto nada.

—No hemos visto nada, señor Wright —dijo Athena, cuya sonrisa resplandecía.

—Nada de nada —coreó Maya, con ojos brillantes.

—Felicidades, papá —se levantó Trucy a abrazarlo.

—El corazón del señor Wright está cantando sinfonías como las de ese Beethoven —informó Widget.

Phoenix sonrió, albergando a Trucy entre los brazos. Mirando hacia la ventana, no pudo evitar pensar cuánto le había costado derribar las barreras de Miles Edgeworth, después de dejar la carrera de su vida por volver a verlo.

Haciendo balance, es posible que Khura'in le hubiera quitado a su pupilo más prometedor, pero en su lugar le había entregado a un Miles Edgeworth dispuesto a hacerle sitio en su vida, y esperó que, dentro de poco, en su cama.

Se moría de ganas de volver a besarlo.

Y su espalda bramaba por ser rodeada por su calor.

 **FIN**

* * *

FF_FF

04/07/18

30/10/18


End file.
